Rules and Policies
Content criteria * All content should relate to iFunny in one way, or another. * All content needs to be accurate. If you see pages that aren't updated. Please do update them. iFunny wiki aims to provide reliable information. * All content needs to be verifiable. Other editors need to be able to check and verify it. * All content needs to be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. * All content needs to be objective. Biased opinions will not be tolerated. * All content needs to relate to iFunny as delivered by the developers. Criteria for specific content In the case where the following rules conflict with the general polices, the more specific rule supersedes the general one. Plagarism Policy A wiki doesn't just live and die on the information it contains; it also survives on the reputation it builds as an information source. Plagiarism hurts the wiki's reputation and reduces our ability to be seen as an authoritative information source - it also could be a breach of copyright. It could also put the wiki at risk - unauthorised copyrighted content could see parts of, or even the whole wiki made unavailable. What is, and what is not, plagiarism? As a trusted source of information, we want as much of our pages as possible to be made up of original content that you can't find anywhere else. To this end, we would prefer you to, whenever possible, create original works that do not directly copy anyone else's work. This is not to say you can't be inspired by it - maybe you saw something somewhere else that you thought might improve a page. By all means, feel free to bring that to the wiki - but make sure its your own work and written in your own words - and if you can improve and develop the idea further. Creating your own profile Creating your on user page is a unique feature to this wiki. That being said, it is a privilege to have your name on our wiki. If however, you vandalise other peoples user pages, you will be banned and you will not be able to come back to this wiki for a long time. Previously, vandalism was not enforced, but with a new admin on the team, we will be keeping on top of it. To create your on user page, please use the sourcecode from an 'already-made' one. Our user pages need to have a certain template so they look official. If you have trouble with copying and pasting the sourcecode, please ask one of our friendly admins for help. Also make sure to add the "user" category to your page or else no one will be able to find it. If your user page is empty and otherwise has no content. It will be deleted without warning. Please make sure when you create your user page, you are filling up the page with useful information. DO not add spam or leave it empty. What happens if I break the rules *Good faith attempts to attribute shouldn't ordinarily see punishment. If you have done something incorrectly, we'll show you how to put it right - We appreciate the thought and effort you make, and won't punish you for a simple mistake. If you keep making the exact same mistake, we may have to restrict your ability to edit the wiki. *If we conclude that you've done something on purpose such as vandalise a page, or spam the wiki with new useless pages, you WILL be banned. What happens if I see someone who breaks the rule? *If it is a fresh edit, you should Undo (or revert) the edit (or if its just part of a larger edit, remove just the suspect content), and leave a note on the talk page indicating what you have done, why, and where you think the information has been copied from *If it is existing information, then remove the specific content and leave a note on the talk page *If you are a content owner (or other responsible person for the source), and you believe your content has been misused or copied, leave a note on the talk page *If you notice a user repeatedly spamming the wiki, please alert an administrator. Category:Rules